Seven Strikes and You're Dead
by HardRockPrincess
Summary: Max is forced to have Bradley Uppercrust live with him after Bradley's father runs into financial trouble. Will they rip each other apart, or will a deadly situation affecting both of them make them forget their feud and team up? And what will this situation do to Max's relationship with his father, Goofy? Full summary inside. Rated T for violence


**For some strange reason I have become very attached to the father/son relationship between Goofy and Max and I wanted to try to write a story about them. Well this isn't entirely about them, but they are included majorly later on. I hope I can be more constant with my updates and since I don't have a lot of homework so far I might be able to update more often than I used to. I am writing this while it is fresh in my mind. This takes place the summer after "An Extremely Goofy Movie."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goofy, Max, or any characters that appeared in "A Goofy Movie" or "An Extremely Goofy Movie" **

**Summary: Max gets the worst news ever. His archrival Bradley Uppercrust III has to stay at his house for the summer when Bradley's father gets into financial troubles. These two adversaries have to get along with each other if they want to get through the summer. But when Bradley accidentally pulls Max in trouble with a gang that is out for his blood, he, Max, and Max's friends have to take them down before someone dies. The hardest part is keeping this problem from Max's embarrassing dad, Goofy.**

~Sylvia's House~

Goofy slowly woke up on a Sunday morning in June. The sun snuck his way into his eyes causing him to squint to get used to it. He looked to his right and was a little surprised to see that it was almost 11:00. So far, things were going his way: he had gotten his college degree, he found a good job at the local bank in Spoonerville, he had made amends with his son Max, and he had a new girlfriend, Sylvia Marpole. He spent the last weekend of June at her house to give Max some time to himself and to get to know Sylvia better.

Goofy let out a loud yawn, stretched his arms and legs and plodded his way to Sylvia's room across from his. Goofy and Sylvia may be going out, but they want to wait a while before they start taking new _steps _in their relationship since he still had Max who was close to his mother, Penelope, before she died.

Goofy knocked on her door but there was no answer. He called her name and she didn't answer and she wasn't in the room when he pushed the door open. _Where is Sylvia,_ Goofy thought. His question got an immediate answer when he heard Sylvia arguing downstairs with some man. Curious, he walked downstairs and saw the principal of Max's college, Principal Dean Williams, in a civil, yet tense, argument with Sylvia.

"No, absolutely not!" Sylvia said shrilly.

"Sylvia," said Principal Williams calmly, "we have to ask him. He is the only one left who will –"

"Are you insane? Do you remember what that horrible boy tried to do to him and Max?" Sylvia demanded. Goofy knew instantly whatever they were arguing about had something to do with him.

"Look it is just a roof over his head until he –"

"Goofy will never agree to this! And I may not know Max that well yet, but I know this news will not over well with him," Sylvia exclaimed.

"I will never agree to what?" Goofy asked as he walked into the room. Both heads swiveled toward Goofy and Sylvia groaned.

"Ah Goofy, good morning to you," said Principal Williams in an overly friendly manner.

"Good morning Principal Williams," said Goofy simply.

"I have a favor for you Goofy. There is a student here who is going into his senior year in college. His father got into financial troubles, they are close to broke, and he has no way of income. He is paid through the year but he needs money to cover his meal plan, dorm occupation, and everything else. He needs and job and a roof over his head until school starts back up. Do you think you could –"

"Of course, I'd be glad to help!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Oh good thank you," Principal Williams said with relief. Sylvia gave Principal Williams an annoyed look.

"Aren't you going to tell him _who _is going to stay with him for _two months_?" Sylvia asked skeptically. The smile on Principal Williams' face slipped off as quickly as it came and he gulped nervously.

"Well I, uh… I'll introduce you to the student. I think you two are very… familiar with each other," he said with his voice slightly shaking. He went outside to get the student. When he came back, Goofy's jaw dropped at who he had just offered to share his house with.

"WHAT!?" the student cried. "I am going to being staying with a bunch of _GOOFS_?" he exclaimed.

"Mr. Uppercrust I know that –"

"NO! I refuse to spend the rest of my summer with HIM and his SON! I'd rather be homeless!" Bradley Uppercrust III screamed.

"Principal Williams, may I please talk to you and Sylvia in the hall?" Goofy asked in a hushed tone. Sylvia and Principal Williams followed him into the hall. Goofy checked to make sure Bradley couldn't hear them.

"Why didn't you tell me it was going to be _him_?" Goofy asked in a stern tone.

"You probably wouldn't have said yes if you knew that –"

"Bradley almost killed my son," Goofy said almost angrily.

"I know and I am sorry, but he has to stay somewhere and you are the last people left I could find. If you didn't say yes he would be on the streets," Principal Williams explained.

"I honestly believe he would be happier on the streets," Sylvia mumbled.

"Sylvia!" exclaimed the principal "I'm surprised at you!"

"Well you heard what he said! He said that he'd rather be homeless than stay with Goofy. I am pretty sure Goofy feels the same way," Sylvia said, whose patience was running thin.

"Well… I don't want him to be homeless, but I don't want him staying with me either," Goofy admitted.

"It's one or the other Mr. Goof. You can't have both," the principal said with a firm look in his eye. Sylvia glared daggers at Principal Williams.

Goofy sighed. "Okay I'll take him in. But I won't take any attitude from him," Goofy said.

"We don't expect you to," Sylvia said. They walked back into the room where a fuming Bradley was standing, arms crossed, and steam practically coming out of his ears.

"Bradley, get your things from the Gamma House into Mr. Goof's car," said Principal Williams. Bradley grunted but did what he was told.

Goofy drove to the Gamma House where Bradley had all of his belongings packed out and Tank, Bradley's former right-hand man, was more than happy to see Bradley kicked out.

"Yeah and don't come back BABY!" Tank exclaimed with a triumphant laugh. Goofy felt guilty about the twinge of vindictive pleasure of seeing Tank shove Bradley to the ground. Bradley grudgingly stood up, and hopped into the backseat of the car.

"Bradley," Goofy said in a firm tone.

"What?" Bradley snapped.

"Unless another car in coming along to pick up your things, your boxes go _into _the trunk," Goofy said.

"I know," Bradley hissed.

"_You _are going to load those boxes into the car. _I _am not going to do it for you," Goofy told him and showed him he won't put up with Bradley's nonsense. Bradley growled and stepped out of the car to load his belongings, which he was struggling too much with. Goofy fought the urge to roll his eyes when he realized it took Bradley a half an hour to load his things before it was time for Goofy to drive off. About five minutes into the drive Goofy realized something and clumsily parked the car next to a telephone booth.

"What are you doing?" Bradley asked rudely.

"I'm calling Max to tell him who is coming home with me. He is going to angry about this and whatever anger he has to spit I'd rather have him get most of it out before we get home. You better get out too," Goofy said.

"I am NOT going to talk to your son," Bradley said sharply.

"You will do as I say. If you are going to stay with me you listen to me," Goofy said as if this statement settled it. Bradley growled for what seemed to be the hundredth time and stomped out of the car. Goofy dialed the home number on the telephone and secretly prayed the machine would take it.

~Goof Residence~

Max was outside skateboarding with PJ and Bobby. He finally mastered the Anti-Casper he had been working on for two weeks.

"Hey Max-a-million, you mastered it!" Bobby yelled out and gave a wolf howl.

"Yes I did," said Max and looked into space with a serene smile plastered on his face.

"Max what's up? You look like you're on Cloud 9," PJ said who looked amused.

"Roxanne called me last night," he said still staring off into space.

"Ooooh, Roxanne huh," PJ teased.

"Max and Roxanne sitting in a –"

"Don't finish that sentence Bobby," Max said who was trying, and failing, to look annoyed. "Anyway Roxanne coming home from college and we're going to spend a lot of time together."

"Well don't get too lovesick around us okay?" PJ requested.

"Well PJ, Elena is going to come in July and spend the rest of the summer here," Max said. **(A/N: Elena is the Beret Girl from "An Extremely Goofy Movie" I wanted to give her a name) **

"Oh right. I can't wait to see my little Java Bean," PJ said who was also now smiling serenely.

"Stacey is also coming home with Roxanne," Max said to Bobby.

"Oh right. I can't want to see Braces again," Bobby said and was now slightly dancing.

"Why do you still call her Braces?" asked Max. "She got them off when she was fifteen."

"She liked the nickname so I kept calling her that," explained Bobby.

"Didn't you two break up three years ago?" PJ asked skeptically.

"Yes. But two days ago, we video chatted and wanted to give it another shot because we haven't forgotten about each other and we think we might me more able to carry out a relationship," explained Bobby.

"Come on guys it's time for lunch. I'll heat up the leftover pizza from last night," said Max.

"No Max _I _will work the oven. You can't cook to save your life," said PJ amused.

"Yeah remember when you tried to heat up tomato soup on the stove?" asked Bobby.

"The soup exploded and covered almost every bit of the kitchen," PJ said. Both he and Bobby laughed at the memory.

"Okay if you two are done criticizing my cooking abilities I want to have some pizza," Max said. PJ got the pizza out of the freezer and Max and Bobby sat down at the table. A few minutes later the phone rang and Max picked it up.

"Hello. It's Max Goof," said Max.

"Heya Maxie," he heard his father on the other end.

"Oh hi Dad how was your weekend with Sylvia?" asked Max.

"It was good and I am coming home now. Listen Max, I have something to tell you," his father said a little nervously.

"Dad what did you break?" Max groaned.

"I didn't break anything! Well, at least nothing important. But that's not what this is about. We have someone staying with us for the summer," Goofy said.

"Is Sylvia moving in?" Max asked excitedly.

"I wish it was her," Goofy said glumly. Max began to get suspicious. "Look our house guest is a student going into his senior year at your college. He father got into financial troubles and is close to broke. He needs to stay at our house this summer so he has a way of income and is going to be working for Pete until he can pay for his dorm occupation and food."

"Dad I don't have a problem with sharing our house with another student. Maybe we could be friends," Max said, not knowing what the problem was.

"Yeah Max, I haven't told you _who _the student is yet," Goofy said, getting more nervous by the minute.

"Who is it?" Max asked.

"Uh… I'll put you on the phone with him," Goofy said.

"Dad why can't you just say… Dad, are you still there?" Max asked.

"No," said a bored and irritated voice.

"Hello, is this the guy that is staying with us?" Max asked.

"Yes it is," the guy hissed. Max's eyes widened. He had heard this voice before.

"Wait, this isn't…" Max began hoping his suspicions were wrong.

"Hello _Freshman_," the student snapped. This was the voice of Bradley Uppercrust III.

"YOU!" Max yelled into the phone. "How DARE you come crawling to US for help after everything you pulled last year!"

"Well I didn't choose the outcome, _Freshman_," Bradley retorted.

"It's _Sophomore_ now!" Max yelled.

"Max is everything okay?" PJ asked. Max turned around and saw PJ and Bobby giving him odd looks.

"Wait here guys," Max told them. He stormed upstairs to his room. "Bradley I swear to God if you try anything fishy here –"

"Really, would I do that?" asked Bradley, feigning confusion.

"You know what? Get me back on the phone with my dad!" Max demanded.

"Okay, but only because I don't want to listen to your irritating voice any more than I'm going to," said Bradley, annoyed. Goofy picked up the phone again.

"Max I know you're mad right now but –"

"BRADLEY UPPERCRUST! Bradley Uppercrust THE THIRD is staying with US for TWO MONTHS!" Max practically exploded. "Have you forgotten what he did to ME, what he did to YOU?"

"No Max I haven't forgotten. Look I am not going to put up with his attitude and you won't either, and you have every right to be sore about this, heck even I am. But since he's going to be here for the summer, can you try to be civil with him?" Goofy pleaded.

"I will if he will," Max responded through clenched teeth.

"I guess that's all I can ask of you. Anyway I called because it will take about three hours to get home and I wanted you to get all of your anger out before we come home," Goofy explained.

"Well, thanks for giving me a heads up," Max said, trying to keep his anger in check.

"When you do get your anger out, can you try not to break anything?" Goofy asked.

"I am making no promises," Max hissed.

"Okay bye son," Goofy said in a small voice.

"Bye," Max said and furiously hung up the phone. He grabbed his pillow and pressed it to his face and screamed into it. He began taking deep breaths in and out through his mouth. _How dare he, _Max thought bitterly. How dare Bradley come ruin his summer! He had already caused him enough anxiety during the school year. Max had never forgiven him for almost killing PJ, playing a role in Bobby's injuries, leaving Tank to die, trying to kill him, and playing a major role in the rift between him and his dad that year. Max calmed himself down by imagining himself strangling Bradley with his bare hands. While Max grinned at the idea, he would never go through with that because he did not condone killing people and he didn't want to get sent to jail. When he lifted his head from the pillow he saw PJ and Bobby looking at him nervously.

"What happened man?" Bobby asked.

"We have a new house guest for the summer," Max said bitterly. He explained everything his dad told him to PJ and Bobby.

"Why is that such a problem?" PJ asked.

"I haven't told you who the house guest is," Max said, still fuming.

"Well, who is it?" Bobby asked.

"I'll give you a hint. Who is the guy that loosened the bolts on your bike," he gestured to Bobby "and put remote control rockets on you skates?" he gestured to PJ. PJ and Bobby's eyes widened.

"BRAD!" they exclaimed.

"Yes," Max hissed.

"He is staying HERE!" PJ yelled, who seemed almost as angry as Max.

"Yes, can we just go outside and skate? I want to get my mind off of Bradley," Max said angrily.

"Okay but how will skating help?" Bobby asked.

"I am going to pretend the skating ramp is Bradley's face," Max said with a crooked smile. PJ and Bobby gave half-hearted laughs at this comment.

Max wanted to enjoy the last three hours of freedom before his Royal Lowness invaded his house. He was going to drive Bradley crazy every chance he got. He knew that Bradley was going to do the same to him. If Bradley was going to ruin his summer, Max figured he would take Bradley down with him.

**I know this chapter wasn't wonderful and it may have been a little boring, but this chapter's purpose was to set the scene. The later chapters will be much better I promise.**


End file.
